1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tube comprising a metallic casing or jacket, a label on the casing, a closure device for closing a dispensing opening and a fold in a flattened edge region of the casing. The invention also relates to a method of making this kind of tube.
2. Prior Art
A plastic label applied to the casing provides product information in the known tube of this kind with a metallic casing. A product in these tubes is dispensed from the dispensing opening by squeezing or compressing the casing after opening the closure device. After filling the tube it is flattened at an edge region of the casing opposite the closure device and closed by means of a fold in the edge region.
The known tube of this kind has the disadvantage that the fold does not reliably seal the product from the surroundings of the tube.